Detent escapement systems are known to have brought high precision to marine chronometers in the 18th century by providing a direct impulse and a low sensitivity to friction. However, they have proved to be particularly difficult to adjust and sensitive to shocks. Some marine chronometers have thus been assembled in vacuum, in sand or even on gimbals to prevent the transmission of any shocks that cause tripping, i.e. the accidental passage of two teeth of the escape wheel instead of one that can disturb the working of the timepiece. Hence, considering the sensitivity to shocks and the space requirement of such assemblies, it is currently inconceivable to use a reliable detent escapement system in a wristwatch.